


Nothing Unusual Here

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy days are almost always spent like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Unusual Here

As MJ left his shared room, having been asleep until then, he saw a sight that was usual by now. Eunwoo was perched above Moonbin, sitting on his lower back, the heels of his hands digging into Moonbin's bare back. His muscles were always tight, and Eunwoo somehow knew just where to press with what amount of pressure to make Moonbin's knots dissipate.  
"Ah, hyung, go back. Yeah, there." Moonbin groaned, his face odd looking since half of it was pressed against the couch. His glasses were arranged haphazardly on his face, the black tank top he had been wearing now in its spot on the arm of the couch.  
Eunwoo shook his head. "This isn't working. The couch is too soft, I told you. Get up, on the floor." Eunwoo climbed off his friend, moving for him.  
A groan of a different sort left Moonbin. "But the floor is so cold."  
A huff, and Eunwoo pulled off his gray hoodie to reveal the white v-neck shirt underneath. He tossed it at Moonbin, smiling a little. "Lay on this if you're going to be a big baby about the cold."  
"Hey! You complain about the floor being cold, too!"  
Eunwoo swung at Moonbin, too far away to actually hit his arm like he intended. "Just get up and lay on the floor."  
Moonbin made a face but got up, lying the jacket on the floor then lying on top of it. He had to take off his glasses. They were folded up and set an arm's length away. "Alright, I'm ready."  
Eunwoo sat down on Moonbin's lower back again and started his work. MJ took the spot they had had on the couch, watching the TV that was on some drama that was popular at the moment. "Have either of you been watching this or was it Jinjin-ah again?"  
"It was Jinjin- oh, that feels nice- Jinjin-hyung was watching it," Moonbin answered, his reply having been broken by Eunwoo digging against a particularly dense knot.  
"Of course he was."  
"Hyungs, we're going to the store."  
Eunwoo stopped for a moment, looking to see Rocky and Sanha all dressed in their effective but odd disguises. "Yeah, okay. Can you get some soap? We're nearly out."  
"Okay! We'll be back." Sanha practically skipped over to the door, Rocky following behind him. The door opened then closed and they were gone.  
Eunwoo dug both heels of his hands into Moonbin's back, one on either side of his spine, and pushed his hands upward. Moonbin groaned, then sighed as Eunwoo picked up his hands. "You really should stretch and cool down properly after you dance," Eunwoo said. "You did during promotions but now you're just lazy."  
"I'm not lazy, hyung. It's just that I'm always working until the minute we leave so I don't have time to."  
"Yah, you could stop working a little earlier," MJ butted in. "Eunwoo-yah is right. Listen to him. You know he's right."  
Moonbin turned his head away from looking at the TV to look at MJ instead. "That's not true. I need to keep practicing."  
There was the sound of a toilet flushing, and then a groan. Eunwoo chuckled. "Hyung must have messed up the toilet again."  
MJ sighed, pulling himself off the couch and going towards the bathroom. "Jinjin-ah! Quit messing up the bathroom!"  
Eunwoo smiled, focusing on the muscular back below his hands. Moonbin was quiet. "You really should take better care of yourself, Bin-ah," he said softly, gently rubbing his hands over Moonbin's back. He needed a short break from kneading the tense knots.  
Moonbin sighed. "Yeah, I know, hyung. I'll try to be better about it, I promise."  
Eunwoo's lips turned upward in a smile. He leaned over, kissing Moonbin's temple before sitting up again. "Good. But if you don't, I can just keep giving you massages. I'll get some awesome muscles from this."  
Moonbin smiled, shifting his gaze to look at Eunwoo perched above him. "Probably. You're really good at this, you know. It's like you've done this before."  
Eunwoo shook his head, gently kneading at one particularly stubborn knot he had found. "No, I haven't. I just learned because after the first few times, I figured you would keep asking me to do this again. And I was right."  
"Yeah. Thank you for doing this, hyung. Really. I appreciate it."  
Eunwoo just smiled at the thanks and went back to giving Moonbin's back a proper massage. Moonbin was quiet, aside from the occasional groan, and MJ and Jinjin could be faintly heard in the other room. A small laugh left Eunwoo as he heard Jinjin yell something a little louder. "I can't believe they really messed up the toilet again."  
Moonbin smiled. His eyes were closed as he relaxed on the floor. "Rocky-ah will fix it when he gets home. He always fixes it."  
Eunwoo nodded and gently ran his hands over Moonbin's back. "Are you better?"  
Moonbin nodded, eyes opening. "Yeah, I'm better."  
Eunwoo got up, pulling one foot up to by Moonbin's waist and pushing himself up. But before he could even move away properly, Moonbin had flipped onto his back, sat up, and wrapped both arms around Eunwoo's waist. There was a playful light in his eyes that made Eunwoo smile. He ruffled Moonbin's hair, then set his hands on Moonbin's bare shoulders. "You're really cute," he said casually.  
Moonbin grinned. "I know. You always tell me that."  
Eunwoo nodded, his grin as wide as Moonbin's. "I know. That's because it's true. We have a cute Bin-ah in our group. It definitely catches all the girl's attention."  
Moonbin shrugged. "That doesn't matter."  
"And why doesn't it matter."  
"You're the only one that matters, hyung."  
Eunwoo smiled and wrapped his arms around Moonbin's shoulders, hugging him. The front door opened and Rocky and Sanha were back. Eunwoo pulled away just enough to look at them. "Yah, Rocky-ah, the toilet again."  
Rocky groaned and shuffled over, muttering to himself. Sanha started loading groceries into their cabinets. Eunwoo turned back to look at Moonbin. As soon as he did, lips pressed momentarily against his own.  
"I meant it," Moonbin said softly. "You're the only one that matters."  
Eunwoo smiled a little, nodded, and kissed Moonbin's forehead gently. "Mm, I know, Bin-ah."

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
